


Ghost Stories Prologue

by TAutorocker



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora are, Gen, Nolan | Ghost (She-Ra), OC, RAZZLE DAZZLE, Shadow Weaver can go die in a hole, the big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAutorocker/pseuds/TAutorocker
Summary: Catra and Adora grew up alone in the Horde. Or did they?! Huh, what a twist!





	1. Razzle Dazzle

Nolan was like a brother to Catra. Whenever She and Adora raced, Nolan was always there in the rafters throwing stones at Adora so that Catra could win. Nolan always tried to stand up to Shadow Weaver whenever she tried to hurt Catra, but Shadow Weaver never had much trouble tossing aside the small child. Adora and Nolan get along some, but they weren’t really all that close. They considered each other friends, but that was about it. Nolan always tried to be their for Catra, but it wasn’t always enough.

As they got older, Nolan would start to spend less time with Catra and his other friends. Shadow Weaver had realized from a young age that Nolan was a natural born marksman. He started having separate training classes from all of his friends, and didn’t get to see any of them until bedtime. Little did Nolan know that this was just Shadow Weaver’s attempt to drive him and Catra apart. However, Nolan still managed to hang out with Adora and Catra. While everyone else was asleep, the three of them would get under Adora’s bed sheets and tell each other stories about what had happened that day.

**Adora:** And then, Rogelio managed to trip over Kyle, and he ended up taking Catra down with him!

Adora and Nolan bursted out laughing. Catra just looked at both of them angrily.

**Catra:** Hey, it’s not my fault! Kyle’s just such a klutz that he ends up taking everyone down with him!

**Nolan: ** What happened to cat-like-reflexes?

**Catra:** Just… Shut up!

Catra hit both Nolan and Adora with a pillow while they all laughed. It was fun, and they loved every second of it.

However, the fun would soon come to an end. It was a regular Thursday for the Horde cadets. There was no training on Thursdays, so the cadets just messed around and had fun. The trio was currently sitting in the mess hall comparing who scored the highest on their latest exam.

**Adora:** All I’m saying is that I never saw you study once.

**Catra: ** Well some of us don’t need to spend all of their time studying. Some of us just have natural talent.

**Nolan: ** And someone to tutor you when you have time off.

**Catra:** That’s also very helpful.

**Adora:** Honestly, I don’t know what you two would do without each other.

**Catra:** If I need to, I can always just ask you for help.

Catra hugs Adora.

**Nolan:** Will you two just kiss already?

**Adora: ** What?

**Catra: ** Ew!

Catra and Adora both start a food fight with Nolan. It lasts until Shadow Weaver enters.

**Shadow Weaver:** Ahem!

**Adora:** Oh, Shadow Weaver! I’m sorry, we were just playing. 

Shadow Weaver glances at Catra.

**Shadow Weaver: ** It’s alright, I just wanted to speak with you.

All three of them start to get up, but Shadow Weaver stops them.

**Shadow Weaver: ** Not all of you. Just Adora and Nolan.

Adora and Nolan look at each other, and then Catra. She has a sad, but not surprised, look on her face.

**Nolan: ** But what about Catra?

**Catra: ** It’s okay, you two go. I’m sure it’s just something boring like new chores or whatever.

Adora and Nolan looked at Catra one more time, and then got up to go with Shadow Weaver. They followed Shadow Weaver until she led them outside. Then, they got to what looked like the edge of the Fright Zone.

**Shadow Weaver: ** Isn’t it amazing?

She gestured to all of the Fright Zone.

**Adora: ** Yes mam.

**Nolan: ** Uh, kind of.

Nolan looked around. He had been outside before, but he had only ever seen the Fright Zone. He thought that all of Etheria must have looked like that. The Whispering Woods, however, looked nothing like it. They were so beautiful. The winding trees, the sparkly leaves, the amazing animal life. This wasn’t right.

**Shadow Weaver:** Well what do you mean Nolan?

**Nolan:** It’s just that- The Fright Zone doesn’t look very nice compared to the rest of Etheria. It we’re the good guys, then why does the Fright Zone look so bad compared to everywhere else.

**Shadow Weaver:** Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for the greater good. I promise that once we wipe out the Princess’, I will personally see to the restoration of the Fright Zone.

**Nolan: ** Oh, okay.

**Adora:** What’s that place called anyways?

Adora pointed to the woodland area.

**Shadow Weaver:** That is the Whispering Woods. It is a dangerous place that we have lost many Horde soldiers in. It’s constantly changing, so we can never get an exact map of it.

**Adora: ** It looks kind of pretty. Can we go there someday?

**Shadow Weaver: ** Maybe someday, when you’re all grown up, we can go in there.

Shadow Weaver tried to change the subject.

**Shadow Weaver:** Would you like to know why I asked you two to come out here?

**Nolan:** Yes mam, I’d like to know.

**Adora:** Me too.

**Shadow Weaver:** I wanted to show both of you the future of the Horde. Soon, we will defeat all of the princess’ and this will all belong to the Horde. I believe that you two are going to grow up to be great soldiers in the Horde. You might even become Force Captains. You will help pave the way towards a better world.

**Nolan:** ...What about Catra?

Shadow Weaver stared at Nolan, confused.

**Adora: ** Yeah, what about Catra? She’s been doing great in training as well, why didn’t you want to talk to her?

**Shadow Weaver: ** Catra lacks the “motivation” to do great things. She’s very disrespectful, and I don’t see her doing anything worthwhile in the future.

**Nolan: ** Oh, okay. I guess.

**Adora: ** I guess you’re right, but I still think that she might do something amazing!

**Shadow Weaver:** Maybe. Maybe. Come children, that is all I wanted to show you. You may now return to the mess hall.

And with that, Shadow Weaver turned around to go inside. Nolan and Adora followed behind her. However, before the door closed behind them, Nolan and Adora got one last look at the Whispering Woods.

After that, Nolan started asking a lot more questions. Why was the rest of Etheria so beautiful compared to the Fright Zone? Why was Hordak so scary if he was the good guy. Why was Shadow Weaver always so mean to Catra if she was supposed to be their mentor. Wasn’t their mentor supposed to help them get better, and not push them down? Eventually, Nolan got tired of asking Shadow Weaver questions when she never gave him an exact answer. She always said things like, “It’s for the greater good” or “It’ll all be worth it in the long run.” Nolan was tired of it. So, he decided to find out for himself. He was going to sneak into Hordak’s sanctum.

One night, Nolan snuck out after bedtime. He told Adora and Catra that he couldn’t talk to them that night because he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the exam the next day. Nolan was in the rafters above the hallway. He knew that he couldn’t have been seen, and he knew the rafters better than he knew the actual floor plan. Nolan made it to the door of Hordak’s sanctum where there were two guards standing. He needed to distract them. Nolan thought quick he went back around the corner, and picked up a couple of rocks. Once he got back in the rafters, overhead the two guards, he started throwing. He threw the rocks as far as he could down the hallway.

**Guard 1:** Who’s there?!

**Guard 2:** Show yourself!

They both took off running down the hallway. After they were out of sight, Nolan got down from the rafters, and snuck through the door, into the sanctum. He didn’t have much time, so he had to look fast. He needed something, anything that could give him clues. He looked around. He didn’t see much except for the big throne, and a large computer. Eventually he saw a bunch of giant tubes. He walked up to them, wondering what they were for. He put his hand on one. Suddenly, all of the tubes lit up. Nolan was horrified by what he had seen. Inside every single tube was a smaller, monstrous looking version of Lord Hordak. One had one ear, another had two heads, one even had no legs. Seeing this, Nolan quickly got out of the sanctum. This had confirmed it, there was something much more sinister going on in the Horde. But how? The Horde was the good guys, right? Nolan didn’t know, but he dreaded what he thought. What if the Horde were the bad guys? What if the Horde had always been the bad guy? What if Shadow Weaver knew about all of this, and still didn’t care? Nolan finally realized what he had to do. He had to runaway. He had to leave the Horde and never look back.

After training the next day, Nolan ran as fast as he could to the locker room. He grabbed as much of his stuff as he could, and then ran to the barracks. When the cadets were being assigned bunks, there wasn’t enough for all of them. Nolan and Adora shared a bed, but Catra didn’t get one. Shadow Weaver ended up tying a bed sheet to a pole and to the top of Nolan and Adora’s bunk. Catra was fine with it, but Nolan insisted that she took his. Not wanting to hear him beg anymore, Catra finally gave in, and took Nolan’s top bunk. Nolan untied his hammock, and took it down. He put all of his things on the bed sheet, and then tied it up.

Now, with all of his stuff in a makeshift backpack, Nolan had a difficult decision to make. Would he ask Adora and Catra to come with him, or would he leave alone. Catra was treated so terribly ny Shadow Weaver, but the Whispering Woods was apparently a terrible place to go. He figured that Adora and Catra could look after each other. Nothing really bad could happen as long as they had each other, right? Nolan made up his mind. He would leave the Fright Zone alone. Catra and Adora were good people. They would eventually figure out the Horde was evil, and they would leave as well. He just needed to wait for them. He was sure it wouldn’t take long once he left. With all of his belongings on his back, Nolan snuck through the rafters, all the way to one of the buildings exit bays. He had to sneak through a bunch of soldiers, because the ceiling got to high in the exit bay. Luckily there were large tanks and assault vehicles to move behind and under. As he was walking, crouched behind the large vehicle, he heard some soldiers talking.

**Horde Soldier 1:** Honestly, I don’t even know why the civilians still have settlements. Why haven’t they just surrendered to the Horde yet!?

**Horde Soldier 2:** I know right! Sometimes it just seems like these hippies want to be crushed

This was only confirming to Nolan what he had thought. The Horde was evil, and he didn’t want any part of it. When Nolan got to the end of the bay, he saw the Whispering Woods. They were beautiful, just like they were when he first saw them. That was where he belonged, helping and protecting the innocent people who had done nothing wrong. Nolan surveyed the area. It was a straight shot to the Whispering Woods, but it was all open land. There was nothing for him to hide behind. He just had to make a break for it, and hope that he wouldn’t be seen. He ran as fast as he could. The woods were getting closer.

**Horde Soldier: ** Hey kid, where are you going? Get back here!

Nolan heard the soldier, but he didn’t care. He just kept running, he didn’t want to go back, he couldn’t go back, he would never go back. He made it to the woods and hid in the trees. The soldier that had followed him looked around.

**Horde Soldier** : Hey kid! Come out already!

Nolan said nothing. Eventually the Horde soldier just gave up and went back.

**Horde Soldier:** Whatever, get lost in the woods for all I care.

Nolan had made it, he was free. He was done with the Horde. He would never have to see another soldier again. Except for… the villages. The Horde was attacking innocent villages, and he would undoubtedly get caught in the crossfire. He had to do something. He had to fight against the Horde. He had to use their own training against them, to stop them from hurting others. But how? He didn’t want to ever see them again. He’d think on this later. Right now, he needed somewhere to sleep. It was getting kind of dark, and Shadow Weaver had told scary stories of the Weeping Princess who hunted for victims at night. Shadow Weaver might have lied about a lot of things, but ghosts never seemed out of the question. 

Eventually, Nolan stumbled upon a small cottage. It looked incredibly old, almost like it had been there for over 1000 years. It had trees growing on top of it, it was covered in vines and roots, and it had what looked like giant lily pads covering the outer walls. It wasn’t much, but it would do.

As Nolan approached the house, he heard something. Someone was inside, still awake. He proceeded with caution. Suddenly he heard a voice. It sounded like an old woman.

**Mysterious Old Lady:** Give me a second, I’ll be out soon.

Nolan didn’t make a sound. How did this old woman hear him. Soon, the woman walked out. She was short, wore giant glasses, had white hair, and carried a broom.

**Mysterious Old Lady:** Oh, Adam dearie! I didn’t realize it was you. Please, come in, come in. 

Now Nolan was incredibly confused. Who was this Adam? He had never seen this woman before in his life. Was she crazy?

**Nolan:** I’m sorry, I don’t believe I’ve ever met you. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Nolan, not Adam. Who are you anyways?

**Mysterious Old Lady:** Classic Adam, playing pranks and pretending not to know old Madame Razz.

So she had a name. That was good for now.

**Madame Razz:** Come in, it’s far too dark out.

Nolan graciously accepted. He didn’t want to be dragged off into the night. The inside of the old woman’s cottage was… interesting, to say the least. There was a giant skull, a hammock clearly too high up for the old woman, and an unbelievable amount of butterflies everywhere.

**Nolan: ** Thank you, Madame Razz was it? I don’t have anywhere to stay. I sort of, ran away.

**Madame Razz:** Oh Adam, you don’t need to worry. I understand what it’s like to run. Believe me, it’s okay to run, you just need to know where you’re going. 

Nolan thought for a minute. He had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to go forward.

**Madame Razz:** Get some rest now. I can tell that you’re exhausted.

This was nice. A cozy cottage, a nice and friendly roommate, and nothing but the beautiful sounds of nature. This would do for now. Nolan just wanted to sleep. He was so tired of running all day, that he felt like he was going to die. Heh, wouldn’t that be funny. Working so hard to get out of the Horde, and then dying on the spot. No one left to remember you, just a body in the middle of an ever changing forest. Shadow Weaver would probably use him as a warning to the other cadets of what happened to deserters. Remembered only as a ghost story.

Huh, ghost stories. That was the last thought that went through Nolan’s mind. If these ghost stories were so effective at scaring him, maybe they could be used against the Horde.


	2. Ripple Ripple Ripple (flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, now with even more angst. Nolan and Adora square off in the battle for the ages. (That age being 11 since they are children, even if they're children with military training.)

It had been two years since Nolan had deserted the Horde. He stayed in contact with Madame Razz, seeing as how he wasn’t good at making friends. He had found a small, cozy village that was far away from Brightmoon and The Fright Zone. Nolan did want to help out the innocents, but he just wasn’t sure how yet. He had some ideas, but nothing really stuck. He asked Madame Razz for some help, but she always just said to “Do what he felt was right.” 

Nolan did like the village, he had gotten to know the locals well after two years, but he didn’t feel right staying in the village. It was nice, but it was too warm and chipper. Nolan resided in a large, hollowed out tree that he put vines over to make it look like the tree was solid. Nolan didn’t have much, but he enjoyed what he had. 

He had learned so much from the villagers about the princesses. They didn’t sound like monsters at all. In fact, Queen Angella, supposedly more evil than any of the princesses, sounded like one of the most calm and level headed people ever.

**Villager 1:** Queen Angella hasn’t been doing too well in the fight against the Horde lately.

**Nolan: ** Queen Angella? Leader of the Rebellion and the Princess Alliance?

**Villager 2: ** Yeah! What, you never heard of the Queen, literally the most powerful being on the planet?

Nolan had to stop for a second and think. He needed to be careful in how he answered questions like these.

**Nolan:** Yeah, I’ve heard of her. It’s just, I must not have heard correctly. I should’ve known better. I didn’t exactly grow up with the best role models.

**Villager 1:** Come to think of it Nolan, you don’t usually talk about your past that much. 

**Villager 2: ** Yeah, I always wondered. What’s a fourteen year-old boy doing alone in a small, isolated village like ours.

Nolan was getting worried. These people couldn’t find out who he was, and he couldn’t ever tell any of them. He could lose everything he had built for himself. He thought quick.

**Nolan: ** I just… Don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just say that I don’t ever want to go back there.

**Villager 2** : Where?

**Nolan: ** Home.

The two villagers looked taken back. They could tell they had touched a nerve.

**Villager 2:** Hey, it’s okay. A lot of people don’t like talking about this stuff. Sorry if we pried.

**Nolan:** It’s fine. It’s actually been on my mind a bit lately.

**Villager 1:** Well whenever you need to, we’ll always be here to talk.

**Nolan: ** Thanks guys, that really means a lot.

**Villager 1: ** Don’t mention it, just looking out for a friend.

Huh, friends. Nolan had actually started to forget about his friends. They hadn’t ran away yet. They were still in The Fright Zone, still in The Horde. The children were getting close to adulthood. Soon, one of the cadets would be selected as Force Captain. Adora and Catra were shoe-ins, even if Shadow Weaver would never give Catra that satisfaction of Force Captain.

Catra. What had happened to her? Were she and Adora still friends, were they looking out for each other, was Catra even still alive? Shadow Weaver did bad things to Catra when she was upset. Things, that Nolan never even had the guts to tell Adora about. The things that Nolan had seen kept him up at night.

_ Nolan and Catra were running through the halls. A bunch of older kids were chasing them. They were almost at Nolan’s favorite spot to hide in the rafters. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Catra, hurry! _

_ Catra was falling behind Nolan. _

** _Catra: _ ** _ I can’t, I’m not fast enough. Go on without me. _

_ Catra stopped running. _

** _Catra: _ ** _ You go, I’ll make sure they think it was only me. _

_ Nolan looked at Catra, but not just with fear. He was angry. Angry that this happened, angry that he had somehow roped Catra into this, angry about what the older kids were going to do to Catra. She had already gotten several bruises all across her body.  _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ No! _

_ He ran towards Catra and grabbed her arms. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ You’re in terrible condition. Keep running till you get to the other corner, Once there, climb up the broom closet door into the rafters, and hide right there. No one ever looks there. _

** _Catra:_ ** _ What about you? They’re much older and scarier. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ I’ll be fine. Remember, I always beat you in hand-to-hand training. _

** _Bully 1: _ ** _ Keep going, they went just past this corner. _

_ Catra and Nolan looked at each other. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ I promise that I’ll come find you, you just need to go hide. _

_ Catra had a look of fear on her face. She was terrified. _

** _Catra: _ ** _ O-okay. I’ll go. Promise to come find me? _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Promise. _

** _Bully 1: _ ** _ Over here. _

_ Catra and Nolan gave one last look at each other. Catra bolted off in the opposite direction. Hopefully she’d be safe, she got hurt enough already. As the bullies rounded the corner, the only thing they saw was a smaller, young kid, just standing there, ready to fight. _

** _Bully 2:_ ** _ Where’s your friend? _

_ Nolan’s expression was deadpan. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ What friend? _

** _Bully 3: _ ** _ Don’t be smart, you know who. The girl, that cat, your pet. _

_ That was a line. That was a line that they just crossed, without hesitation. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ You’ll regret that. _

** _Bully 2: _ ** _ Bring it pint-size. _

_ Nolan hated being called short. He was gonna let them know it. Four wasn’t that many people. Heck, he was able to single handedly beat six other cadets in training. Even if it was cadets his age. _

_ He ducked and dodged, he made sure to never get hit. That was how he fought, exhausting the opponent while doing damage yourself. He punched he kicked, he jumped high in the air and surprised them all. Needless to say, he won. However, he did walk away with a black eye and a bruised arm. Nolan remembered, Catra. _

_ Nolan took off running for the corner. He hoped she was still there, he hoped she had gotten there at all. However, when Nolan reached the closet, Catra was nowhere to be seen. Nolan kept looking. She had to be here somewhere. Nolan went until he reached the room where the Black Garnet was being held, Shadow Weaver’s chamber. Noises were coming out of the chamber. He couldn’t make out any voices at all, but he could see lights from under the door. Shadow Weaver was using the Black Garnet, and Nolan knew why. Catra had been found. _

_ He tried to open the door. It was locked. Nolan banged on the door, trying to knock it down, but nothing worked. He started yelling. _

** _Nolan:_ ** _ Catra! Shadow Weaver, please! Don’t hurt her! _

_ Suddenly the noises stopped. The light from under the door went away, and the door slid open. Shadow Weaver was standing in front of the door, blocking Nolan’s view of the chamber. _

** _Shadow Weaver:_ ** _ You wish to speak with me child? _

_ Nolan tried to look past her. He was able to make out a hand with claws, before Shadow Weaver moved. _

** _Shadow Weaver:_ ** _ Nolan? Did you have something you wanted to say? _

_ Nolan froze. Shadow Weaver wasn’t just another bully, she was his mentor. She was like his mother. He couldn’t ever do anything to hurt her, literally or figuratively. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Is-is Catra in there? _

_ Nolan pointed into the room. The eyes in Shadow Weaver’s mask shrunk into slits. _

** _Shadow Weaver:_ ** _ She was misbehaving. I needed to punish her. She’s so hard to control, I can’t believe you ever became friends with her. She’s like a wild animal. _

_ Nolan froze. He didn’t let the bullies call Catra an animal, so why could Shadow Weaver. Did she know better than him? _

_ He wanted to fight Shadow Weaver. He had tried to fight her before, with little success, but now he was frozen. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ What did she do? _

** _Shadow Weaver:_ ** _ I caught her running through the halls. She wasn’t looking where she was going and hit me from behind. I asked why she was running and she told me that she didn’t want to talk about it. I showed her what happens when you say no to your superior officer. _

_ Catra’s voice called out. It was meek and frail, like it had been ripped out of her and then stuffed back in. _

** _Catra:_ ** _ N-nolan? A-adora? Are you there? _

** _Shadow Weaver: _ ** _ Quiet you! _

_ Nolan was scared. Catra looked terrible and he wasn’t sure what else Shadow Weaver could do except- _

** _Nolan:_ ** _ Please, don’t hurt her! _

_ Nolan had pushed passed Shadow Weaver. He was now the one blocking her, hoping that she’d let Catra go. Shadow Weaver’s fists shook, but she eventually calmed down. She opened her fists and then placed a finger under Nolan’s chin. _

** _Shadow Weaver:_ ** _ My dear sweet Nolan, do not let this happen again. _

_ Nolan rushed to Catra. He tried to help her to her feet, but Catra just fell back down. Nolan figured out that he was going to have to carry her. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ It’s okay. I got you. _

** _Shadow Weaver:_ ** _ You shouldn’t concern yourself so much with her. _

_ Nolan ignored Shadow Weaver. Right now, he only cared about getting Catra somewhere safe. _

** _Nolan:_ ** _ I’m taking her to the infirmary. _

** _Shadow Weaver: _ ** _ You will do no such thing! _

_ Shadow Weaver raised her voice. She wasn’t gonna let Nolan take Catra to the infirmary, so he had to go with plan B. _

** _Nolan:_ ** _ Y-yes sir. _

_ Nolan carried Catra to their barracks. When they got there, Nolan laid Catra down on Adora’s bed, and ran to get water. Adora was walking into the barracks when Nolan ran into her. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ Ow, Nolan! What’s the big rush? _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Catra’s hurt! _

** _Adora: _ ** _ What? _

_ Adora looked over Nolan’s shoulder. She saw a curled up, shaking Catra laying on her bunk. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ Catra! _

_ Adora ran over to Catra. She took Catra’s cheek in her hand. Catra’s ears folded back, and she hissed. She then coughed, the hiss hurting her chest. _

** _Adora:_ ** _ What happened? _

_ Nolan didn’t have the guts to tell her. He was too scared. What would Shadow Weaver do to him. What Shadow Weaver do to Catra? _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ There-there was a fight! Me and Catra were being chased by some bullies, and they grabbed us. We were able to get away, but Catra got hurt, bad. _

_ Adora turned back to Catra, tears swelling in her eyes. _

** _Adora:_ ** _ Catra…  _

** _Catra: _ ** _ H-hey, Ador- _

_ Catra was caught off guard by a cough. Her lungs, her vocal cords, everything; it all hurt so much. _

** _Adora:_ ** _ Catra, please don’t talk. Save your strength. _

** _Catra: _ ** _ I’ll be fine, I just need to close my eyes. I’m so sleepy…  _

_ Catra fainted into Adora’s hand. She was still breathing, but barely. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ We need to get her to the infirmary! _

_ Nolan hesitated. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ N-no…  _

_ Adora was shocked. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ No? _

_ Nolan swallowed. His stomach was churning. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ No. _

_ Adora put Catra’s head down. She walked over to Nolan and stared him dead in the eyes. _

_ She slapped him. _

** _Adora:_ ** _ What do you mean no?! _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Adora, listen! I- _

**_Adora: _**_No, you listen!_ _I’m not just gonna let Catra die! We need to get her to the infirmary!_

_ Adora started crying. Nolan was about to cry, but he wasn’t gonna let Adora see it. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Catra isn't going anywhere. _

_ Adora stepped back. Nolan was a brother to Catra, what was he doing? Adora turned to get Catra. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ Fine, I’ll do it myself! _

_ Nolan grabbed Adora’s arm. _

** _Nolan:_ ** _ No you won’t. I said Catra isn’t going anywhere. _

_ Adora turned to Nolan. He wasn’t backing down. She wouldn’t back down either. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ I’m not afraid to fight yo- _

_ Adora was interrupted. Nolan had thrown the first punch. Adora stumbled back, blood running from her nose. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ Ow! What was that for?! _

_ Nolan got into a stance. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ You’re not taking Catra. _

_ Adora paused for a minute. Then she attacked. Adora threw a punch, Nolan dodged. Adora kicked, Nolan grabbed her leg. He flipped Adora upside down on her back. Adora quickly got up. She faked left, and jabbed right. Nolan caught both of her fists and then headbutted her. Adora stumbled back. _

** _Nolan: _ ** _ Please, stop. _

_ Adora looked at Catra, then at Nolan. _

** _Adora: _ ** _ Never. _

_ Adora stood ready. Nolan breathed in. He hoped Adora could forgive him. It was for her own good. Nolan ran at Adora and jumped. She wasn’t expecting that. Nolan kicked. Adora couldn’t block in time. She fell back on the cold floor and fainted. Nolan had done it, whatever _ it _ was. _

**Villager 1: ** Nolan, Nolan?

The villager snapped at Nolan, he shot back into reality.

**Nolan: ** What? Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out.

**Villager 1:** It’s okay. What were you thinking about?

**Nolan: ** Just… stuff. Nothing important.

**Villager 1: ** Whatever you say man.

**Villager 2: ** So, you guys still up for coming over tomorrow?

**Nolan: ** Oh, sure!

**Villager 1: ** Wouldn’t miss it for the world!

**Villager 2: ** You guys are the best. Sometimes, I wonder what I’d do without-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, cliffhanger.


	3. Ghost 3: The Ghostening (I couldn't resist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even my edgiest form!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes: Mes is villager 1, Gia is villager 2.
> 
> Nolan was 10 when he and Adora looked at the Whispering Woods with Shadow Weaver.
> 
> Nolan was 11 when Catra got hurt and he fought Adora.
> 
> Nolan was 12 when he finally ran away, and spent the night at Madame Razz's cottage.
> 
> Nolan is currently 14 in the prologue.
> 
> When I cut to season 1, Nolan will be 18, Adora will be 19, and Catra will be 18. (Look up the characters birthdays)

Nolan slowly came to. Something had hit him on the head, hard. He started looking around, wondering where his friends were.

**Nolan: ** Gia! Mes! Hello, is anyone there?!

Nolan’s head started to hurt. He looked up and saw that the inn was collapsing. He needed to find his friends and get out of here. He heard coughing, it sounded like Gia,

**Gia: ** Yeah I-I’m over hear!

Her voice was faint and weak. Nolan crawled towards her voice. Everything hurt, he needed to move quicker. Eventually, Nolan got to Gia, but what he saw terrified him.

Gia’s right leg was impaled with a supportive beam.

**Nolan: ** Oh-oh Etheria.

Gia couldn’t feel the large post, not yet anyways. Her body was still pumping with adrenaline.

**Gia:** What? What’s wrong?

Nolan didn’t say anything, he was too scared. Nolan’s body just moved on instinct, his brain still trying to process everything. Nolan crawled over to Gia’s leg. He pulled out his knife. 

**Gia: ** What is it? What are you doing?

Nolan didn’t know the answer. What was he doing? He tore off a piece of his tunic, and then wrapped it around Gia’s leg. Etheria forgive him for what he was about to do. He moved the knife towards Gia’s leg. He didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t mess up.

**Gia:** Nolan? Nolan, what are you- AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Nolan heard Gia’s screams, but he didn’t care. He kept sawing. He kept going until he broke through the leg. Gia had passed out. Finally, he could get her out of there.

More of the building started falling. Nolan had to get her out of there quick. Nolan used all his strength to lift Gia. He would get Gia out of there, and then go back for Mes. He stood up-straight as he could, and ran. He wasn’t going to lose Gia. He had lost so many other friends, he couldn’t lose one of the only ones he still had. Eventually, Nolan saw a light. A bright, blinding light that led to the outside. When Nolan got out he looked in horror.

The village was being destroyed. Worse still, it was being destroyed by the Horde. Cottages were in ruins, restaurants were destroyed. The village was just a war zone now. Nolan took Gia to the border between the village and the woods, and hid her in a tree. Now time for Mes.

Nolan ran as fast as he could towards the inn. Hold on Mes, I’m almost there. Nola ran to the entrance, and went in.

Except for Nolan didn’t make it inside. A blast shot the front of the inn, and blew Nolan back. He quickly got up, but was mortified. The inn was now a pile of rubble. Nothing left to go into. Nolan panicked.

**Nolan: ** No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

He rummaged through the debris. Nolan needed something, anything, proving that Mes was alive. Nolan found something, just not what he wanted to. A single hand. That’s it. That’s all that is was. Just a single, disembodied hand laying in the rubble.

Nolan’s mind went blank. The Horde did this. The Horde always does this. Nolan had tried his best to get away, to maybe forget all about it one day. But he couldn't He couldn’t escape his past, it always kept finding him. 

Nolan clenched his hands on his knives. He laughed.

**Nolan: ** He he, hehehehehehehehehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**Nolan: ** I’ve been such an IDIOT! I tried to run, to forget all about it, but NO! I couldn’t escape my GODDAMN MISTAKES!

A random Horde soldier saw heard Nolan. She looked at Nolan as he had his mental breakdown.

**Horde Soldier:** Hey, you!

Nolan shot back into reality.

  
  


**Horde Soldier: ** Stand up, put your hands behind your head, and turn around slowly.

The soldier raised a rifle. Nolan did as he was told. The soldier walked up to him.

**Horde Soldier: ** Alright, now turn around.

Nolan didn’t turn around.

**Horde Soldier:** What’s the matter, I said turn around!

Nolan didn’t turn around.

**Horde Soldier: ** Last warning.

Nolan just stood there, hands behind his head. He didn’t move an inch. The soldier raised her weapon.

**Horde Soldier: ** I warned yo-

The soldier couldn’t finish. She looked down. There was a knife, lodged between her ribs. Nolan had turned around, both physically, and emotionally.

The soldier stumbled back, still confused about what just happened. Nolan walked up to her, he didn’t say a thing. He took the knife by the handle, and pulled it out, while also pushing the soldier to the ground. She was dead.

Nolan snapped back again. He looked at the body.

**Nolan: ** I-I did that. I actually did that.

Nolan was still looking at the body, when a second soldier shot at him. Nolan was almost able to dodge out of the way, however the energy round still grazed his face. Nolan fell to the ground. The soldier walked over to him. They poked the body with their rifle. Nolan quickly grabbed the barrel of the gun, and threw the soldier on to the ground. He got up, and fired the rifle at the soldier. They were dead.

Nolan looked around. Other soldiers were looking at him, but none were moving. Why? Weren’t they still the big fearless, evil Horde. Then Nolan realized something. Nolan realized something he hated to admit, but knew was true. This worked. Fear worked. The soldiers were afraid of him, and it showed. They didn’t want to go near him. Nolan looked around, then he looked at the gun in his hands. If you would have asked him, Nolan would have said that this was the worst decision he could have made, but he knew that it was also the best decision he could have made. Nolan was going to need to scare the Horde, a lot. What better way to do that then to become something that the soldier feared ever since they were cadets.

What better way to scare people, than with a ghost story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was basically the prologue. I actually plan on making one more thing before season 1, and it's to explain how Nolan got all of his equipment, because Ghost is... let's just say "high-tech." Spoilers, you can thank Entrapta for most of his stuff.
> 
> Hope you all liked the sudden tone shift and edginess!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new. I've never posted any of my work, so I hope it's okay. I've basically been my only critic, so I have no idea if this is good.


End file.
